


Sparkly

by phantisma



Series: Keeper Verse [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-07
Updated: 2007-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana is six and a big girl.  She doesn't think Santa is real, but Sammy sure seems to!  Lucky for her she knows just what Santa should get him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkly

Dana closed the book when Sam finished the last sentence and hopped off his lap. “Thank you Sammy.” She turned and kissed his cheek before hugging him. “Is it okay if Daddy puts me to bed tonight?”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Sam said, kissing her forehead.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“I believe we’re having tea with Mr. Beaver and Miss Petunia at noon, right?”

She smiled and nodded. “Mr. Beaver says don’t be late.” Dana padded across the room in her footed jammies and stopped by the Christmas tree. There was a set of ornaments on the lower branches with pictures of two women she didn’t know, but loved anyway. She kissed her fingers and pressed them to each of them. “Goodnight Grandma Mary. Goodnight Mommy.”

“You ready for bed, Monster?” her father asked, smiling at her.

She nodded. “Teeth brushed, hair combed, story read. I’m all yours Daddy.” She launched herself at him and he caught her, twirling her around.

“I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Monster?”

“Can I talk to you? Like a big girl?”

“Of course Dana.” He set her down on her bed. Her new big girl bed and helped her get under the covers.

“Can you close the door?” She watched him do it, looking at her suspiciously. She reached out to her connection to Sam and sent something like _private time_ and felt the barrier go up. “It’s about SamSam.”

He came and sat on her bed. “So, what’s up?”

She licked her lips. Now that he was there, she wasn’t sure how to start. “Well, it’s about Sam and Christmas.”

“Okay.”

“We were talking this morning and he wants to take me to the mall to get my picture with Santa.”

“He told me.”

“Santa isn’t real, Daddy.” Dana said.

“Are you sure?”

She looked up at her father, trying to figure out if he was testing her. She was six whole years old. She knew that stuff wasn’t always what people thought it was. Like her SamSam. He wasn’t who most people thought he was. She considered everything she knew about Santa, then nodded.

“I’m pretty sure.”

“Pretty sure?”

“Really pretty sure?” It came out as a question. She shook her head. “That isn’t the point Daddy.”

“Okay, Dana. What is the point?”

“I think Sam believes he is real.”

“Sam thinks Santa is real?”

“You should have seen him Daddy. He got excited, like when he talks about you. Sparkly.”

Her father was smirking. “Sam got sparkly when he talked about Santa?”

She nodded, trying to be serious. “Daddy…we have to do something.” She grabbed his hand to make him realize it was important. “We have to get him something. Say it’s from Santa. Put it under the tree after he goes to bed Christmas Eve.”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “You want him to believe in Santa?”

“Well, someone in this family should.” Dana said, exasperated to have to explain these things to her father. Sometimes he was such a little kid, she wondered how he ever got to be a parent.

He was laughing now, pulling her into his lap to kiss and hug. “Well, we only have a few days. Did you have something in mind?”

She jumped up, ran to the dresser and opened a drawer, digging under her shirts to pull out a magazine and a jar of coins. She climbed back up on the bed and set aside the jar, flipping through the magazine until she came to a marked page. She shoved it into her father’s hands. “He wants this. He’s been looking at it for weeks. I don’t know what it is, but he likes it. A lot. He sparkles when he thinks about it.”

“Dana, honey, where’d you get this?”

“I stole it from under your bed.”

“And how do you know he wants it?”

“I see it in his head.”

Her father’s face was red. “You shouldn’t be prying in Sam’s head.”

She hmmphed at him. “Is this enough? It’s all my gumball money from the year, plus the couch money and laundry money.” She held up the jar. “Can you buy it? I want to put it under the tree with ‘from Santa’ on the tag.”

“I’ll try, but this close to Christmas it might be tough. Do you have a second choice?”

She crinkled her nose and thought about it. “Oh…there’s a knife in the window at the place where he gets bullets for that old gun.”

He kissed her forehead and tucked the jar under his arm. He closed the magazine. “I’ll make sure we have a Santa present for under the tree for Sam.”

“Good.”

“Good night Dana.”

“Night Daddy.”

 

 

Dean chuckled as he closed his daughter’s door, flipping the magazine open before heading into their bedroom to put it in the nightstand.

“What was that about?” Sam asked as he came into the room. “She asked for privacy.”

“Then it was private.” Dean said teasingly. “She thinks you still believe in Santa. Said you got all sparkly when you talked about him.”

“Sparkly?” Sam asked as Dean tucked two fingers into his front pocket and drew him closer.

Dean nodded with a sly smile. “And then she proceeded to demand that I buy you a gift to mark as ‘from Santa’, so you’d still believe.”

“Yeah?”

Dean turned them so that Sam’s back was to the bed and pushed him back onto it. “Yeah. You know that red butt plug you’ve been fantasizing about for the last month?”

Sam’s mouth fell open and he crawled up the bed toward the pillows. “Yeah, you know…the one with the matching cock ring and the five power settings.” Dean climbed onto the bed, crawling over Sam’s long legs, straddling him and leaning in to kiss him. “She wants me to put it under the tree. She thinks you sparkle when you think of it…just like Santa…and me.”

“Oh my god, Dean. What did you tell her?”

Dean sat back and stared down at him. “What was I supposed to tell her Sam? I told her it might be hard to find this close to Christmas.”

Sam laughed, his face red, his eyes watering. “Oh…I’m sorry Dean. It isn’t funny…it just…is.”

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. “My daughter, the six year old pusher of sex toys.”

“It could have been worse.” Sam said, struggling around his laughter.

“I’ll give you worse.” Dean leaned in, pressing their bodies together. “I’ll give you a lot worse.”

“Promises.” Sam said, his voice dropping into that sultry, dangerous register that sent shivers up Dean’s spine. “Show me what you got big brother.”

 

“Uncle Sammy, there’s one more for you!” Dana said excitedly, pulling a box out from under the tree.

Sam frowned at Dean as she handed it to him. “It’s from Santa, Uncle Sammy. Just for you!”

She climbed into John’s lap, urging him to _Open it! Open it!_

Sam was hesitant, pulling on the bow. He didn’t think Dean would follow through with it, especially not with John sitting right there. He looked at Dean who raised an eyebrow. “Come on Sam, we’re getting old waiting on you.” Dean said with a smirk.

Sam finished pulling the paper off the box and opened it cautiously, sighing in relief before reacting to the gift. A beautifully curved knife lay on a bed of blue velvet. He lifted it, admiring the balance and the sharp of the blade. It was a thing of beauty, hand crafted and perfect for his hand. “It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me, Sammy.” Dean said. “That’s from Santa.”

Sam blinked and nodded. Dana jumped off John’s lap and came to him as he put the blade back in it’s box. She grabbed his face with her hands, looking into his eyes. “Sparkly,” she whispered, her little girl excitement bouncing around his head. She ran to her father and pointed to Sam. “See? Sparkly.”

 

 

Dinner was over, John had gone home. Dana was asleep in her big girl bed surrounded by all her new toys. Sam locked the door and turned out lights as he headed toward the bedroom. When he got there the lights were already out, candles lit.

Dean was on the end of the bed, naked but for a string around his neck, legs crossed and waiting. “Hey, sparkly boy. You forgot a present.”

Sam shut the door. “Oh really?”

Dean pulled on the string and a tag fell on his chest. “Really.” Sam came close enough to hold the tag up.

“From Santa?” Sam smirked and reached for Dean’s leg, slowly lifting it off the other knee and spreading him open. His cock popped up, hard and held tightly in a ring of red rubber. “Festive. Is there more?”

Dean nodded. Sam pushed him onto his back, holding his legs apart. A red plug filled Dean’s ass. Dean’s arms stretched over his head and under the pillows, pulling out the equally red remote. He flicked it on and Sam grinned. “I must have been a very good boy this year.” Sam said, pulling his shirt off. “Santa got me just what I wanted most.”

He stripped off his jeans and slid his arms up Dean’s legs. “A big sharp knife and a sex toy…” He nipped at the inside of Dean’s thigh and reached for the controller. “Oh…and the butt plug’s nice too.” He grinned before flicking the switch to it’s highest setting and sucking Dean’s cock into his mouth. In seconds Dean was bucking up and coming. Sam licked his way up and down Dean’s cock before smiling up at him.

“Sparkly.”


End file.
